This application claims priority of Taiwan Application No. 091210748, filed on Jul. 15, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sawdust collecting device, more particularly to a sawdust collecting device for a wood planing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sawdust collecting device for a wood planing machine 2 is shown to include a sawdust collecting bag 11, and a C-shaped fastener clip 12. The sawdust collecting bag 11 has a constricted open top end 110 sleeved around a sawdust discharging outlet 21 of the wood planing machine 2. The C-shaped fastener clip 12 is sleeved around the top end 110 of the sawdust collecting bag 11, and is tightened by means of a screw 13 and a nut 14 so as to prevent removal of the sawdust collecting bag 11 from the sawdust discharging outlet 21.
The aforementioned conventional sawdust collecting device is disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient to tighten or loosen the fastener clip 12 around the open top end 110 of the sawdust collecting bag 11. Moreover, it is fairly difficult to discard the sawdust from the sawdust collecting bag 11 since the open top end 110 is relatively small.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a sawdust collecting device for a wood planing machine so as to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage.
Accordingly, a sawdust collecting device of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on the sawdust-discharging outlet of a wood planing machine, and includes a flexible sleeve, a truncated coneshaped coil spring, and a sawdust collector. The flexible sleeve includes a tapered top section having an open top end and an inner wall, and a bottom section having an open bottom end that is opposite to the open top end and that has a cross-section greater than that of the open top end. The open top end is tapered in a direction away from the open bottom end. The coil spring is disposed in the tapered top section of the flexible sleeve, and abuts against the inner wall of the tapered top section of the flexible sleeve so as to expand the tapered top section. The coil spring is adapted to be sleeved on the sawdust-discharging outlet of the wood planing machine. The sawdust collector has an open top end connected removably to the open bottom end of the flexible sleeve.